1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to electric ignition assemblies for gas burners, and in particular, to electric ignition assemblies employing resistance igniter elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art burner systems having a plurality of burners, such as a gas fired cooking-range top, employ a pilot flame with a plurality of flash tubes extending between the pilot flame and the respective burners for directing gaseous fuel from the burners to the pilot flame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,705,531 and 3,799,730 disclose ignition systems for multiple fuel burners of a gas range top having an electric resistance igniter to which are directed a plurality of flash tubes from respective ones of the plurality of burners. In such burner systems employing resistance igniter elements, streams of fuel and air impinging directly upon the resistance igniter elements tend to reduce the temperature of the resistance igniter elements which under certain circumstances can reduce the temperatures sufficiently to prevent ignition of the fuel.
One particular solution is to raise the temperature of the igniter sufficiently so that the impinging stream will not lower the temperature of the igniter below ignition temperature; however, such increased temperature causes increased thermal shock as well as increased thermal degradation of the igniter elements, terminals, etc.
In igniter devices for burner systems employing single gaseous burners, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,084, 3,139,558, 3,437,880, and 3,562,590, various shields or hoods, including hoods with openings therein, have been employed to protect the resistance igniter element from direct impingement by a stream of gaseous fuel and air. Such electric resistance igniter devices for single burners are generally not suitable for igniting a plurality of burners. Further, prior art electric resistance igniter devices for single burners generally have one or more deficiencies such as still being subject to substantial cooling by streams of gas and air, being unreliable in insuring flame igniting contact with a sufficient stream of an ignitable mixture, being exposed to drafts, etc.